


Sam & Jack April 2015 MOS-challenge: Incorrect Map

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, gif fic, gifs, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very far out interpretation of the plot challenge. My muse can be very unpredictable. This was fun to make, thank you Amara for posting this challenge <3</p></blockquote>





	Sam & Jack April 2015 MOS-challenge: Incorrect Map

 

 

[Read more about the challenge here.](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/post/116496416978/were-going-to-give-this-another-shot-folks-some)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very far out interpretation of the plot challenge. My muse can be very unpredictable. This was fun to make, thank you Amara for posting this challenge <3


End file.
